


An Everlasting Friend

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Lance and Hunk met in middle school when a young Lance defended a bullied Hunk. From that moment they’ve been inseparable. Several years later, the two best friends are defenders of the universe.





	An Everlasting Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Lance Flash Bang](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com) go and check out the other amazing works the others have done!

The monkey bars have always been known to be the place where the pretty girls that like makeup and wearing short skirts like to gossip and talk about boys. Naturally, Lance was interested in knowing what kind of conversations girls held up there so he climbed the monkey bars. But as soon as the group of girls saw that they’re spot had been taken by a naive 10-year old, they left to find a new hideout. So that’s how Lance found himself alone on top of the monkey bars.

 

Not that he minds it, the monkey bars are high and look over the entire school playground that he can even see a bit of the soccer field behind the line of trees. It was also the only place in the entire playground that had the breeze blowing by cooling down the hot September afternoon. It was nice, sure he was alone, but he will find somebody to join him up here. His plan to find out what the girls gossiped may have failed but he won’t give up the best spot on the playground just because of that. 

 

“Hey you!” a kid shouted, interrupting Lance’s moment of peace, “You can’t play basketball with us!”

 

Lance looked towards the direction of the basketball to find his classmates surrounding another classmate. Lance immediately recognized the cornered boy as Hunk Garrett, a shy boy who never spoke in class and had large amounts of food during lunch daily. He was big and tall for his age, he could pass for an adolescent if it weren’t for his baby face. His most identifying attire was his yellow bandana that was flowing in the direction of the wind. 

 

“Yeah you’re not part of the club!” another boy said.

 

“Oh, but I just wanted to have somebody to play basketball with…” Hunk meekly responded.

 

“We’re not letting in some fat loser like you in,” the first boy stepped forward and shoved Hunk into the pole, “Find somewhere else to play.”

 

Hunk eyes began to tear up, “I’m not…”

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re such a crybaby! What are you gonna do tell mommy?” another boy taunted, pushing Hunk onto the ground. 

 

Lance couldn’t take it anymore, they were being too harsh to the poor guy who just wanted somebody to play with. He had to do something, he wasn’t going to let these continue their harassment. Lance hopped off of the monkey bars, his legs hitting the wood chips so hard his feet created a small dent on the ground before jogging over to the basketball court. 

 

“That’s enough,” Lance demanded puffing his chest and giving the group of bullies the toughest, meanest look he could muster, “Leave him alone.”

 

“Or what little Mexican boy?” the boy that had pushed Hunk into the ball sneered, “You’re going to tell Miss Holt?”

 

Lance crouched down to Hunk, placing a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

 

Hunk nodded tears still flowing down his face, “M’fine.”

 

Lance turned to the bullies, “I’m  _ Cuban _ , not Mexican. And you meanies don’t deserve to have a guy like Hunk playing with you anyways.” He turned back to Hunk and offered his hand to help the guy up, “C’mon, we can play something even better than basketball together.”

 

Hunk brightened up as he took the hand, “Okay!”

 

Lance led Hunk away from the basketball court and gave Hunk a playful smile, “Let’s go on the monkey bars!”

 

“Okay!”

 

While Hunk used the ladder to climb on top of the bars, Lance simply just jumped and grabbed two of the bars before maneuvering his body through the gap before pushing himself up. Hunk stared at Lance in amazement.

 

“How did do you that?!” Hunk exclaimed, “Teach me!”

 

So Lance did. It took a couple of tries but before long Hunk got the hang of it and the two were perched on top of the monkey bars looking over the entire playground. Suddenly, Hunk winced.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked.

 

“My hand hurts,” Hunk lifted his hand and showed Lance the rug-burns he had on them.

 

Lance took the hand and began to rub the wound, “ _ Sana sana colita de rana. Si no sana hoy, sanará mañana _ .” He released the hand and gave Hunk a shy smile, “There, it should be better.”

 

Hunk gave him a curious look and Lance blushed realizing what he was doing.

 

“Uh, my mother does this whenever my siblings and I get hurt,” Lance explained rubbing Hunk’s hand again, “It always makes me feel better whenever she does it.”

 

Hunk nods enthusiastically, “Thank you, I feel better now.”

 

Lance brightens up, “Really?!”

 

“Yeah,” Hunk smiles, “I thought I would have nobody to play with now I have you.”

 

Lance, still holding Hunk’s hand, goes in to hug his friend, “You have me too Hunk! Let’s be best friends!”

 

“Okay!”

 

\----

 

“It’s just a quick infiltration,” Hunk tells himself as he grips onto the back of Lance’s seat, “We go in, extract the information and then head out. No biggie. Not like the entire universe is depending on the success of this mission in order to win an intergalactic war against one of the most oppressive empires in the history of the universe itself…”

 

Lance laughs taking his hand off one of the handles to reach behind and pat Hunk’s cheek, “Everything will be alright buddy. We got this, I mean they did put the best duo in the universe on this right?”

 

Even though he can’t see Hunk, he can feel Hunk relaxing. He can hear Hunk sigh before feeling a hand wrap around his own. “Yeah.”

 

Lance smiles bringing down their joined hands back to the handle. Taking his eyes off the universe for a moment, he tilts up to give Hunk a comforting smile. “With the two of us working together, this will be a breeze.”

 

He turns back to piloting his lion, keeping track of the route to the base they are to infiltrate. 

 

“Hey,” Hunk says, “Remember when the two of us became friends?”

 

“Yeah, you were getting bullied and I, your knight in shining armor, rescued you.”

 

“I was just thinking about it right now,” Hunk says, “We declared ourselves as best friends after climbing up the monkey bars, and here we are. In space still together. It’s kind of hard to believe it but I’m grateful that you’re still by my side after all these years.” Lance looks up again to find Hunk smiling down at him with the fondest look in his eyes, “Thank you.” 

 

Lance’s heart skips a beat as he flushes. He turns back to the front and hides his blush, “Me too, I’m grateful I still have you.”

 

Hunk’s hand around Lance’s tightens, “Here’s to another ten years of friendship.”

 

Lance smiles as he squeezes Hunk’s hand, “And hopefully longer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the amazing [Aqua](http://artemiashrimp.tumblr.com) and [Boomer!](http://spaceboomerang.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
